Want
by PrayForPlagues
Summary: Addie Ofdensen visits Mordhaus and falls victim to the Swedish guitar gods charm. Skwisgaar/OC


**A/N: This is a result of having a cold. It's what comes from taking Theraflu and listening to both Dethalbums on repeat. Warning...I don't know how to end one-shots. I'm horrible at it. Don't blame me if the ending sucks...blame the cold. Enjoy :)**

---

Addie was stretched out on the long red couch, her legs slung over Toki's lap as her head rested against the arm of the couch. Toki was too busy picking out his favorite types of candy from the large bowl in his hands to pay attention to his newly acquired girlfriend. Addie looked at the other band mates, sighing as she realized how utterly boring they could be. Nathan was grumbling deeply into a tape recorder, saying something about the bloody end of someone she couldn't quite match a face to. Muderface was glaring at a screen of one of the many video games that lined the wall of the room, his hands working furiously at the controls, mumbling unintelligible things under his breath. Pickles was in the hot tub, something that Addie noticed he did often, with a drink in hand as he tried to keep up with what was going on on the giant screen in front of him. She'd seen his eyes slowly shut several times, it wouldn't be long until he was passed out. Then there was Skwisgaar. He was doing the same thing he always did, but Addie never really tired of watching the Swede's fingers running up and down the neck of his guitar effortlessly, playing riff after riff like a second nature.

Skwisgaar was the first thing Addie had noticed upon arriving at Mordhaus. She'd only gone to visit her uncle Charles for a few weeks, but instead ended up bonding with the five boys he managed, only adding to their somewhat of a misfit family. She remembered the time she'd met Skwisgaar, the thought of it still making her smile dreamily. She'd been lugging around her heavy suitcase, struggling to find where exactly her room was in the much too large of a house. She had only made it halfway down a seemingly endless hallway when one of the doors to her right swung open and a tall utterly gorgeous piece of rock star stepped out, eyeing Addie up and down as if she were a piece of meat.

"You is Butler man's niece, ja?" he asked, his head tilting to the side. Addie nodded quickly, standing upright as she looked up at the guitarist. A girl in her early twenties, Addie felt like a child when standing next to Skwisgaar. He was a giant next to her 5'4 frame. By the time she finally realized she had no idea who the butler man was, Skwisgaar was already walking down the hall, not looking over his shoulder to make sure she was following. Addie had told herself that she was too old to have fan girl crushes, but Skwisgaar Skwigelf was someone straight out of her fantasies. She had to remind herself to make sure her jaw wasn't hanging open whenever she looked at him. "Dis your room." he mumbled, pushing the door open. Addie stumbled inside, letting her suitcase land with a heavy thud against the floor. By the time she had turned back to thank Skwisgaar, he'd already left.

Now that she was technically Toki's, she realized she probably shouldn't have been paying as much attention to Skwisgaar's playing as she was just then. But with each riff, memories of the past weeks flooded through her mind, making her wonder just how exactly she and Toki had gotten together. She found Toki adorable and sweet, but that was really it. The only memories she had that included Toki were of him sharing his candy with her and laughing uncontrollably at a frightening clown that still gave Addie nightmares. When she thought about the times with Skwisgaar, she was still thankful Charles hadn't been around. It wasn't as if she and the blonde had done anything out of the ordinary, she just wasn't too eager for news to get back to her mother, making sure that Addie would never be able to visit Mordhaus again.

She tore her eyes from him long enough to look over at Toki, who was smiling at nothing in particular. She felt a little cheated when she thought about it. Being with Toki instead of Skwisgaar was like wanting a Louis Vuitton bag, but not being able to afford it so you go with the knock off. At a quick glance they seemed the same, but in the back of your mind you knew the real thing was much better than any knock off could ever be. Time spent looking at Toki was cut short when the notes coming not but five feet away from her caught her attention once again. The longer she listened, the more and more she remembered the things from the past few weeks, and the more she hated that she was with Toki. She rested her head back against the couch, shutting her eyes and letting her memories play for her like some sort of movie. She knew it hadn't meant much to Skwisgaar, he was with a different girl so often it was hard to remember much about any of them, but wasn't that really what appealed to Addie? She liked that he didn't care about much, that he was only content with living up to his rock star status to the highest extent. She'd gotten to know the guitar god as closely as anyone ever would while she stayed at Mordhaus, and during that time she quickly caught on that he didn't waste time one the same girl more than once, she had been some sort of strange exception.

Addie felt a sting of bitterness as she realized she'd probably gotten as much out of Skwisgaar as she ever would, that from here on out he would make sure not to pay extra attention to her. He'd gotten what he wanted from her and he would have some other girl before Addie could blink. She'd never been the jealous type, but imagining one of those cheap girls that showed up at Dethklok shows all over him made Addie see red. She would never let him know the feelings she had for him, but she was determined to fill the void he was slowly leaving with Toki. No matter how difficult that might have proven. She sat up, alerting Toki with the sudden movement, took the bowl from his hands and set it on the floor. She settled herself on his lap, pretending she didn't see the nervous look on his face. It almost pained her to think of how child like Toki could be.

That fact was even more evident when she kissed him. He'd gotten over the surprise quicker than she'd imagined, but he seemed more focused on making sure his lips were working with hers rather than trying to make it enjoyable for either of them. With her back turned to the rest of the room, Addie was unable to see that Murderface and Nathan had noticed what was happening, Pickles having already passed out. Their attention pulled Skwisgaar from his playing long enough to see Addie balanced on Toki's lap, and Addie could hear the angry notes from his guitar over the "What'sh she doing to Toki?" that Murderface hissed at Nathan. It was easy to see how the Swede was forcing his eyes not to look over at the sudden PDA happening next to him. It was even easier to see how he struggled to get his fingers to relax, trying to play at a more paced speed than he was. But the confused singer and bassist were unable to put two and two together. They couldn't understand that their seemingly emotionless guitarist was paying a certain green eyed monster a visit.

Addie was too busy trying to focus her attention on Toki. She tried to get past the way Toki's lips moved so sloppily, a clear sign he had nearly no experience in this area. When she was unable to keep Skwisgaar from her mind, she pulled away from Toki, kissing him barely and quickly before she stood from the couch and headed out to the hall, wanting nothing more than to be alone in her room for the rest of the night. It wasn't until she was at the doorway that the notes from Skwisgaar's guitar stopped. "I's gettingks drink." Addie felt a chill up her spine as she heard the comment presented in poor English. She shook herself slightly, raising her head and walking out into the long hallway, making her way to the opposite end where her room was. She pretended she didn't hear the footsteps behind her, waiting for them to soon drift off as he passed the kitchen door. When they didn't so much as waver, Addie gulped slightly. She didn't look back at her pursuer, knowing who it was already, and walked into her room, not shutting the door behind her.

When she turned she was met with Skwisgaar and his look of pure unamusement. "Whut's dat abouts?" he asked, his arms crossed across his chest. Addie bit on her lip, shrugging. She was perfectly ready to pretend she had no idea what he was talking about. It was something that seemed to work with him. "Little Toki can't handles you. You ams belongingks to me. I's tellingks him dat." before Addie could argue, not that she planed too, Skwisgaar had turned around and was headed back to find Toki. It was another thing Addie liked about him. He got what he wanted, and he didn't care about anything else.


End file.
